So Small
by DDDeloris
Summary: Sequel to Jesus Take the Wheel and All You Wanted. Andie and Chase have to make a decision. For their son. For themselves.


**So Small**

**Hi, everybody. This is a sequel to "Jesus Take the Wheel" and "All You Wanted" 'cause I have some time before I have to go to bed for school.**

**Andie and Chase need to make a choice for their son. And for themselves.**

**A/N: Named and themed after "So Small" by Carrie Underwood and I think I'm gonna use lyrics again this time. Or at lease try.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up 2, which is kinda good since I know nothing about dance.**

When Andie woke up, neither Chase nor Cole was beside her. She felt around in her bed, hoping her son was maybe hidden under the hospital blanket. Nothing. She slowly pushed herself off the bed, and was relieved to find that the pain was only to a minimum. She shuffled toward the door, keeping a slow and steady pace. When she pulled it open, the wind was nearly knocked out of her. Chase had zoomed past her, carrying their son above his head.

"I'm Superman, mommy!" Cole shouted to Andie from his father's arms.

Andie was just a little confused. Collin wasn't outgoing with strangers. He was a shy little boy, and he rarely spoke to anyone besides his mother. He must've seen himself in Chase.

_What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
It's okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith_

Chase turned around to see Andie standing in her hospital room doorway, watching them. He gave her an apologetic smile, then placed Cole gently down on the floor. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's fine." Andie said, waving her hand. "He was having fun."

As soon as Cole's feet hit the ground, he wrapped his arms around his mother's legs, which were all he could reach. "Mommy, daddy said you're beautiful." He said in an adorable voice.

Andie's eyes met with Chase's, which were now wider than ever.

"Cole!" Chase scolded. But, the little boy had already darted into his mother's hospital bed and climbed atop it.

"It's okay." Andie laughed. "I'll_ try _and take it as a compliment." Chase's eyes met with hers, and for a moment, she felt like she was seventeen again.

_'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small_

Andie broke her gaze into Chase's eyes and walked into her room. She sat on the bed beside her son and pressed the nurse's button. Only minutes later, a man in light blue scrubs walked into their room.

"You called, Ms. West?" He asked.

Andie nodded. "When can I leave?"

"Well, as soon as you sign some paperwork. I'll have the doctor send it in to you right away."

Andie nodded, then the nurse left, closing the door behind him.

"So," Chase began, sitting on the bed beside his unconventional family. "What are we gonna do?"

_It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river that's so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back_

Andie signed the papers the doctors handed her. When they were all filled out, the headed for the door. Chase was close behind her, with their son in his hands. They all piled into Chase's large SUV. They decided, Chase would take Andie to see Sarah and Charlie, then they would say goodbye.

They drove in a quite uncomfortable silence before Cole started firing questions like rocks from a slingshot.

"Daddy, how come you don't live with me and mommy?"

Andie and Chase shared a look, trying to find the best way to explain their very complicated situation to a three year old.

Andie pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sweetie—"

"You see," Chase began, cutting her off. "Mommy thought it would be a good idea to leave when she found out you were coming. So she packed up all her things, and moved into the house you live in now. I haven't seen her for three years."

Andie looked at Chase, who looked away as soon as their eyes met. She then stared down at her hands, doing her best to hold back any tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Cole. When she cried, so did he.

Cole didn't completely understand his father's answer, but he nodded anyway, then lay back in the car seat.

They drove for another hour, completely silent. Cole had fallen asleep a while ago, and Andie hadn't looked up from her hands. She wasn't crying, that she was thankful for, but she knew if she looked Chase in the eye just one more time, she would.

They pulled up in front of Sarah's house, then Andie slowly climbed out of the car. Chase was out next. He slowly pulled Cole out of the backseat, careful not to wake the boy. They knocked twice on Sarah's door before it was pulled open.

"Andie!" Charlie shouted, wrapping his arms around her middle. He squeezed until she felt just a little pain.

"Hi, Charlie."

Charlie hugged Chase next. He didn't squeeze hard, not wanting to wake Cole. They last time Andie had visited, and Charlie woke Cole up while napping, the little blonde boy didn't stop crying for hours.

The next to hug Andie was Sarah. "I haven't seen you in so long." She said, kissing Andie's cheek. Andie stepped inside the house. Missy and Moose were both sitting on Sarah's couch. When they saw her, they pulled her into a tight group hug. Chase sat Cole beside Missy on the couch, who of course cooed at first sight of him.

Andie spent most of the evening talking to Missy. Cole had found his way in her lap, and she hadn't moved since.

"So why aren't you two getting back together?" Missy asked sternly.

Andie sighed and shook her head. She had been anticipating that question all evening. She was surprised it came up so late. "Because we—it's—I cant—" Andie stumbled over her words. She took a minute, looking for a response only to find that there was none. When she couldn't answer Missy's question, Andie just took another sip of her water and looked down at her son. He still hadn't moved a muscle.

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small_

It was getting close to midnight, and the only two still awake were Andie and Chase. They were sitting beside each other on the couch in silence. Andie still hadn't made eye contact with Chase, but she was speaking to him at least.

"It's getting really late." She said, finally looking up at him. "Maybe you should go home."

Chase sighed, but nodded. He stood from the couch and walked toward the door, with Andie close behind him. "Are you guys going back up tomorrow?" He asked her, him now breaking eye contact.

Andie nodded. "I guess."

"If you wouldn't mind, I could give you a ride. So I could—you know—say goodbye to Cole."

"I think he'd like that." Andie said smiling.

Chase nodded. Before he turned to leave, he said. "I've missed you." He looked up at her beautiful brown eyes one last time. "I just thought you should know that." Then he walked down the doorsteps, toward his car. He got in, and drove away.

As Andie watched him turn the corner, she said, "I've missed you," back.

_Oh it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small_

**Okay, so I guess I'm done. I hoped you liked it. And I hoped it put the lyrics in okay places. You know I'm not good at that.**

**Anyway, review please!**

**Naomi**


End file.
